LA luz de la nueva vida
by Hinata Inuzuka-chan
Summary: Kurenai hace un recuento después de la muerte de Azuma, es un Songfic de la canción "My inmortal"


Hola! Este en un songfic que escribí hace algún tiempo, lo publiqué en este sitio con otro perfil, sin embargo, ahora que me he mudado a este, decidí traer mis antiguos textos acá y mejorarlos un poco, espero les guste.

Naruto NO me pertenece. Está basado en la canción My inmortal de Evanescence, cuya canción tampoco me pertenece (snif snif XD)

 **La luz de la nueva vida**

 **Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí**

 **Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles**

 **Y si te tienes que ir**

"Una noche más" , pensó Kurenai Yuhhi al escuchar los espeluznantes crujidos del techo ¡Demonios!, esos miedos eran comprensibles a los diez años, ahora, rayaron en la cobardía.

Resignada, miró a la izquierda, su pequeño bebé dormía plácidamente, dos años de edad, idéntico a su padre; los mismos ojos, la misma piel, el mismo pelo. "Su padre" ahora estaría deprimida toda la noche. "No me engaño desde su partida, no soy nada, estoy cansada de ver esta foto, tu sonrisa en ella, solo deseo, desde el fondo de mi alma, que te fueras, solo que te fueras"

 **Porque tú presencia todavía perdura aquí**

 **Y no me dejará sola**

"Por favor llévate tu presencia, aún después de tres años, puedo escuchar tu risa, tu voz, en las mañanas sueño estar en tus brazos, no logro ver el fin, siempre viviré de tus recuerdos, viviré, de las cenizas de la felicidad que me queda, de nuestro hijo, nuestro Azuma"

 **Estas heridas no parecerán sanar**

 **Este dolor es demasiado real**

 **Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar**

 **Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas**

 **Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**

 **Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años**

 **Pero tú tienes todavía todo de mí**

"Dime, ¿Cómo puede sanar mi corazón?, en mi pecho siento miles de navajas atravesándome. Tiempo, todos dicen dale tiempo, pasará, acabará, nada de ello es cierto, tres años pasaron y la cruda realidad me sigue golpeando, no estás más, jamás volveré a verte, nuestro hijo jamás conocerá a su padre"

FLASHBACK

Azuma Sarutobi se recostó bajo la tenue sombra de un árbol, sus manos reposaban sobre su rostro, ocultándolo, escondiéndose de todos, menos de ella…

Kurenai se acercó lentamente, lo tomó suavemente por el hombro y le besó la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó la de pupilas rojizas

Azuma apartó las manos de la faz, mostró los húmedos ojos, húmedos por lágrimas.

-No lo estoy- respondió débilmente. Esta misión puede cobrar nuestra vida, te tengo a ti, a los chicos del equipo, valoro la vida, más que nunca- reconoció el hombre sentándose.

-Lo sé, pero, todo estará bien en caso contrario, una partecita de ti siempre estará con nosotros- consoló Kurenai tomando su mano.

Azuma acarició lentamente su vientre, donde crecía su hijo, la besó, besó a la proyección del universo para él.

-Te amo- suspiró y plantó un beso en los carmines labios de ella.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Quien lo diría, la partecita de él está conmigo, aun así, este vacío perdura" continuó pensando Kurenai.

Rápidamente las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no pudo evitarlo, tosió en busca de calma, no funcionó.

 **Tú solías fascinarme**

 **Por tu luz resonante**

 **Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás**

 **Tu rostro ronda por mi alguna vez agradables sueños**

 **Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí**

 **Estas heridas no parecerán sanar**

 **Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real**

 **Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar**

"Los sueños que construimos juntos, las ilusiones perdidas, las huellas de tus manos por mi cuerpo, se fueron, ellos y mis ilusiones de un futuro los tres, ahora, las bolsas de mi soledad están repletas"

"Ahora todo está perdido o… ¿No?"

Todos sus pensamientos amargos fueron interrumpidos, el timbre sonó, a las tres de la mañana, algo sumamente extraño, acurrucó a su pequeño entre las mantas, salió de la cama, al llegar a la puerta giró la perilla, en el marco de madera, divisó a tres entes muy queridos. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru y Shino.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Saben qué hora es?- preguntó impaciente la jounin

-tres a.m.- respondió sarcástico Shikamaru

-Regresamos de una misión, escuchamos que has estado melancólica, nos preocupamos y decidimos venir- intervino Kiba

-Así es sensei- confirmó la tímida Hyuuga

-¿Podemos entrar?- cuestionó Shino con expresión soñolienta

Kurenai abrió la puerta haciéndolos pasar a la sala, ofreció algunas bebidas. Transcurrieron diez minutos y el equipo dispuso irse.

-Chicos, les parecerá extraño, pero, no quiero estar sola, esta noche no, ¿Podrían quedarse aquí?- rogó la preciosa morena, la presencia de ellos calmó la inquietud de su dolor.

-Por mi está bien, cuidaré a mi ahijado- pronunció Shikamaru con un bostezo

Hinata asintió sonriendo, Kiba y Shino no respondieron, se tumbaron en los cómodos sofás.

Kurenai volvió a la habitación, cargó a su hijo, volvió a la sala en un pequeño reclinable contempló a los cuatro invitados descansado, el bebé en su regazo, sonrió.

"Supongo que no todo está perdido" pensó cayendo en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, no me juzguen tan duramente, traté de mejorarlo, gracias por leer :3

Seguiré actualizando diario mi otro fic "La hazaña de ser padres" además de agregar algunos mas antiguos.

Hasta pronto :3


End file.
